Mabudachi Mess
by furubagrlz
Summary: A spinoff of Formal Disaster, we see what the Mabudachi Trio plus two were doing while Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were at the dance. Rated for safety.


Hey everyone! Finally, the spin-off you've been waiting for, Mabudachi Mess! Hope you enjoy it and please R&R!

Mabudachi Mess

A spin-off of the Formal Disaster, we see what the Mabudachi Trio (plus 2) were doing while Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were at the dance.

As Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo left for the dance, Shigure was sitting on the couch all by himself. An hour passed and he was still on the couch doing nothing. Suddenly, he reaches for the phone, dials, and says, "Come over. They're all gone. We have the house to ourselves" and hangs up. About two seconds later, the doorbell rings and Shigure answers and sees Ayame standing there.

"I've been waiting for your call," he says as he walks in the door and sets a brown paper bag on the table.

"Oooh! What's that? What's that? What's that?" Shigure asks, jumping up and down.

"That's for later. Don't touch!"

After they've been sitting on the couch for 20 minutes doing nothing, Shigure sniffs the air and says; "I smell cake!" they look at each other, look away, and bolt to the kitchen, where there is a huge German Chocolate cake waiting for them.

"It's so beautiful," Ayame says as Shigure cuts it right down the middle.

Five minutes later, they're jumping around like crazy (sugar high!). Then they finally collapse and Ayame says "I'm bored" and Shigure replies, "I know lets call Hatori!" They find the phone and Shigure dials his number.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, Hatori! Tohru fell down the stairs and tripped over…Yuki! Hurry she's hurt!"

"I'll be right there!" Hatori says and hangs up the phone.

Once Hatori arrives, he sees Shigure and Ayame's faces are covered in chocolate, and he asks, "Did you have cake?"

"No!" they reply together.

"I can't deal with this now" Hatori says as he starts to leave. Then Ayame grabs him and throws him on the couch, whips a bottle of sake from the brown paper bag and shoves it in Hatori's mouth. Hatori, being completely helpless, chugs it until it's gone.

"Wow, that came in handy" Shigure says.

"I know" Ayame replies.

Hatori then sits up and says, "Whoa, everything's so colorful."

Shigure and Ayame then look at each other and yell "PARTY!!" but just then the doorbell rang.

"Aww" they say.

When he opens the door, he sees Haru standing in the door way "Why are you not at the dance?" Shigure asks.

"Rin wouldn't go with me" Haru replies, upset.

"Aww…come join the party!"

"Fine" he says then sits down on the couch next to Hatori.

Hatori then looks at him and says, "Do I know you?"

And Haru looks at Shigure and Ayame and says "You got him drunk, didn't you?"

"Yep!" they both reply proudly.

Later, Shigure and Ayame are running around the house playing tag.

As Shigure is running through the kitchen, he sees a pair of scissors on the table and says "Ooh! Shiny!" and picks them up. "Ooh, they move!" he says as he opens and closes them.

Then, he starts chasing Ayame around opening and closing the scissors.

Hatori sees what's going on and since he's still drunk, says, "D-Didn't your m-m-mother ever told you not to run with skissors?"

Shigure ignored him and continued chasing after Ayame with the scissors. He finally caught up to Ayame right when the scissors closed on his beautiful, long hair, making every last strand fall to the floor.

Ayame turns around, looks at the floor, then looks at Shigure as he puts the scissors behind his back, and Ayame screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Bye!" Shigure says and bolts upstairs with the scissors still in hand.

Ayame falls to the floor, clutching his hair. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! WHY?"

While Ayame is screaming this, Hatori is still sitting on the couch, yelling out random things such as "Banana! Chocolate! Purple! Monkey! Dishwasher! Purple! Monkey! Dishwasher! Purple-Monkey-Dishwasher!"

Shigure is now in Tohru's room (don't ask) with the scissors still opening and closing them. "Wow, that's so cool!" he says as he turns and closes them on a picture of Tohru's mother, decapitating her. "OH NO!! I decapitated Tohru's mommy!" So Shigure travels all over the house, trying to un-decapitate Kyoko, when Momiji bounces in the door.

"Sorry I can't talk now, I decapitated her!"

"Momiji, what are you doing here?" Haru asks.

"Kyo kicked me out of the dance. He's such a meanie!" he said, then remembering something, "Haru, look what I got!"

Haru looks at a picture he held up and said, "Oh…my…God!" and goes to find Shigure, who is now trying to duct tape the picture back together, "Shigure look at this!" Haru says.

"Not now, I'm going to- no that won't work. Maybe I should-" he pauses because Haru shoved the picture of Tohru and Kyo kissing in his face. He dropped everything and grabbed the picture from Haru. "This is gold! Pure gold! WOO! YAH! Where'd you get it?"

"From Momiji" Haru said as he picked up the picture of Kyoko, "Shigure did you do this?" he said indicating to the cut-in-two picture.

"NO!" Shigure says and runs off to show the picture to Ayame.

Haru then examines the picture of Tohru's mom and then tries to super glue it together (wow these people are idiots, huh?) Shigure finds Ayame, still on the floor, crying over his hair, Shigure tries to show him the picture but Ayame just ignores him.

"Fine don't see a picture of Tohru and Kyo kissing, see what I care!"

"What?" Ayame asks, jumping up, "Let me see! Let me see!"

"No you ignored me; you don't get to see it!"

Hatori overheard the conversation and takes the picture from Shigure while he and Aaya are still arguing.

"Thaf sooo Bootiful" he says and turns around and shows Ayame "Aaya, isn't it bootiful?"

"Wow! Oh! Oh! So beautiful!

"Yes it is!" Shigure agrees.

"Pumpkin Pie!" Hatori exclaims and they both stop and look at him.

Shigure was about to say something when Haru called him into the kitchen.

When Shigure entered the kitchen, Haru and Momiji were standing with the picture.

"It's not working." Haru said, holding up the super glue and now ruined picture of Kyoko. (Didn't it occur to any one to use scotch tape?)

"Oh no! I can't fix it because I decapitated her! Time to hide!" He exclaims as he grabs the picture and runs up stairs to Tohru's room (He's not the brightest dog is he?) and hides under her bed. Then he sees the exact same picture of Kyoko under Tohru's bed and rejoices "Yay! I'm not dead!" then he realizes something "Then what the heck did I do all this for?" As he ponders this, he puts the ruined picture where he found the other one and puts the good picture where he found it before.

Shigure goes back downstairs and sees that Ayame's on the floor again, upset about his hair, Hatori is now passed out on the couch, Haru, for some reason is laughing at Ayame, and Momiji, once again, has the picture from the dance.

Suddenly, they hear the three walking towards the door and Momiji says

"Here take it!" and hands the picture to Shigure.

"I don't want it, you keep it!"

"No way!" and this continues until Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walk through the door and Shigure ends up with the picture and hides it behind his back.

The three stand in the doorway, in shock until Yuki asks "What happened here?"

They all reply "Nothing"

And then Shigure asks "What happened with you?" and holds up the picture from the dance.

THE END

Yay! Once again, we hope you liked the story and please, please, R&R!


End file.
